


One Bad Turn (Deserves Another)

by merthur_in_hogsmeade (LadyJaneDudley)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, but like not that cute, meet cute, meet cute meets enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneDudley/pseuds/merthur_in_hogsmeade
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is an a**hole. Unfortunately for him, so is Merlin.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	One Bad Turn (Deserves Another)

_So, I saw this post on[tumblr](https://mayalunas.tumblr.com/post/621018717282844672/stuckyrecs-imagine-your-otp):_

>   
>  **Imagine your OTP**

_and I do love to imagine my OTP, so this fic was born. It has no real plot or flow, but it does have merthur. Or, at least, it has Arthur, being obsessed with Merlin._

_E n j o y ._

* * *

* * *

Arthur isn’t normally such a dick, really he’s not, but today is an exception. He’s having the worst day ever, and it’s only 1.15pm.

So far he’s woken himself up by falling out of bed, only to discover he’s slept through his alarm; he had to forgo both his usual morning shower, and breakfast, to scramble into the first clean-ish clothes he could reach and still barely made it to class on time. His professor had belittled him in front of the entire class, he’d skidded on a patch of ice in front of a group of beautiful students who had all tried but failed to hide their laughter, and he has the tell-tale signs of what promises to be a throbbing headache.

So when he finally got to the laundry room only to discover all of the machines were taken, he felt like the universe owed his a pass.

He studied the machines until he found the one with the most time left, hoping that the user wouldn’t be coming back for a while, and then stopped the cycle and drained the water, switching the clothes out for his own, adding his detergent and setting the cycle going.

Which is when his mobile rings and he looks at the screen to see it’s his father. Great. Just what he needs. He’s never once managed to spend less than half an hour on the phone with his father, who always wants to know the ins and outs of everything Arthur does – he’s not sure why Uther doesn’t just hire someone to follow him all day. Then again, he’s not sure that Uther _hasn’t_ done that, and only checks up to see if Arthur will lie to him.

He thinks about simply not answering, but the grief he’d likely get later is just not worth it, so he heads out of the laundry room and takes a deep, calming breath before connecting the call.

Fifty-four minutes later Arthur gets back to the laundry room and knows immediately that something is wrong. The machine he was using is empty, and there’s a note taped to the wall above it.

With dread settling in his stomach, Arthur walks over to take a closer look.

> _To:_
> 
> _The person who stopped the washer in the middle of my wash cycle and took my clothes out just to wash yours…_
> 
> _ YEAH, YOUR’RE AN ASSHOLE. _
> 
> _Unfortunately for you, so am I.  
>  You can find your wet clothes frozen outside in the snow._
> 
> _any problems? Come see me in 301._

He’s not surprised to find the note is addressed to him, although he thinks calling him an asshole is a bit much – he didn’t intend to be away so long, he was going to put their clothes back in. Then he sees that they’ve thrown his wet clothes outside and his temper flares into life.

He snatches the note down, mentally filing the room number before he balls it up and shoves it deep into his coat pocket. Then he storms outside to fetch his clothes.

He’s still clutching the frozen bundle when he hammers on 301’s door.

There’s the sound of someone moving around inside, and then the door opens to reveal a skinny guy around Arthur’s height, with messy dark hair, pale skin, and unbelievably blue eyes.

Arthur blinks at just _how_ blue his eyes are for a moment, and then registers the unfriendly look in them.

Well, Arthur can be unfriendly too.

“Look,” he starts, “I don’t know wh-” and that’s all he gets to say before 301 rolls his blue eyes with a disgusted sigh.

“Twat.” He says. And then he slams the door in Arthur’s face.

For a moment Arthur stares in stunned disbelief, and then he starts hammering on the door again.

He gets no further acknowledgement so eventually he gives up and slinks back to the laundry room to wash his clothes again.

The more Arthur thinks about it the angrier he is.

301 _is_ an asshole. Who throws someone’s clothes out into the snow?! And then slams a door in their face! He didn’t even give Arthur a chance to explain himself.

His schedule is clear the next morning so he heads back to room 301.

He’s barely raised his hand to knock on the door when it flies open. Arthur steps back hastily as Blue Eyes hurries out and almost crashes into him. He spares Arthur a glare as he yanks the door closed, jamming his key into the keyhole and locking it behind him.

“Listen-” Arthur says, but the guy sidesteps him and all but runs down the hall, waving an arm at Arthur as though he can make him blow away.

He disappears around the corner, leaving Arthur staring after him, stunned to silence for the second time.

_Who the hell does this guy think he is?_

Arthur has never been ignored in his life. (except by his father but that’s a hole he’s not falling down at 9.17am) He has half a mind to camp outside the door but he knows the idea is a stupid one; 301/Blue Eyes could be out all day. He really needs to find out the guy’s name.

He heads back to his own room and calls one of his father’s friends who works for the university admin. No point in being a Pendragon if he can’t call in a few favours.

Gaius picks up on the second ring, and sounds pleased to hear from Arthur. It makes Arthur feel guilty enough that they chat for twenty minutes before Gaius asks why Arthur is actually calling.

“Would you be able to tell me the name of the guy in 301?”

“What has he done now?”

Which… that’s definitely not the response he was expecting.

Sure, Arthur is in the midst of a grudge match with the guy, but somehow he didn’t seem like a troublemaker. For the first time Arthur wonders if he’s made a mistake picking this fight.

“You know of him?” he asks carefully.

Gaius hesitates for a moment.

“Tall skinny lad, pale. Dark hair, blue eyes-

“Yeah.”

Gaius sighs.

“He’s my nephew.”

Arthur’s mouth drops open in surprise. He did not see that coming.

“Oh.” He says, because he can’t think of anything else.

“He’s a good boy,” Gaius says, “but he acts before he thinks.”

“Yes,” Arthur bites back a smile even though Gaius can’t see him. “I noticed that.”

“He hasn’t broken anything valuable has he?”

“No. I was just looking for his name.”

“It’s Merlin.”

“Merlin?!”

“Is there a problem?”

Arthur and _Merlin_. The universe definitely has a sense of humour.

“No. Thank you Gaius. I won’t let anyone know I found out from you.”

“You’re sure he’s not in any trouble?”

“He’s not in trouble.” Arthur assures him, and then they say goodbye and Arthur tosses his phone onto the bed and flops down beside it.

Arthur and _Merlin_. Ridiculous really.

Arthur’s schedule is clear the next morning too, so he heads back to 301.

He knocks loudly on the door and it swings open to reveal a guy with shoulder length brown hair who is definitely not Merlin. He is also definitely not wearing a shirt.

The guy leans against the edge of the door, gaze sweeping over Arthur appraisingly.

“Hello Princess, what can I do for you?”

Arthur frowns at the nickname but doesn’t take the bait.

“Is Merlin here?”

“He’s due back in ten, you’re welcome to wait for him.” He opens the door wider and motions Arthur in. Arthur takes the invitation and holds his hand out to shake.

“Arthur,” he says as the guy returns his handshake with a firm grip.

“Oh, I know.”

“You do?” Arthur stares at him, frantically trying to remember if they’ve met before.

“Gaius ratted you out to Merlin, and Merls tells me everything.”

“So you’re close.”

“Very.”

Arthur’s not sure how one word can sound so threatening, but it’s clear that Arthur has used up his first chance already.

“I was trying to find out his name. I was… unaware that Gaius is his uncle.”

“Didn’t think to just ask him?”

“I don’t think he would have told me.”

“Well, that’s because you don’t know him.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You looking to change that?”

“I-” Arthur stops. He doesn’t know himself why he’s putting so much effort into pinning Merlin down for a conversation. His blue blue eyes and perfect cheekbones probably have something to do with it, but he’s not admitting that to this guy.

“I didn’t make a great impression on him. I’d like to change _that_.”

“Hm. I’m Gwaine.”

“Gwaine?”

“Yes.”

“Gwaine and Merlin.”

“and Arthur. Must be fate, huh your mag?”

“Those legends must have been really popular the year we were all born.”

“Seems that way.” Gwaine finally pulls a t-shirt on before dropping into a desk chair.

“Have a seat,” he gestures to the other chair, “sorry we’re all out of thrones.”

Arthur sits in the chair, ignoring the remark, and Gwaine lets it drop.

They make small talk until Merlin arrives, stopping dead in the doorway at the sight of Arthur sitting so casually in his room, and staring with his mouth open.

“Welcome home honey.” Gwaine purrs and Merlin shoots him an annoyed look before stepping further into the room and dropping his backpack onto his bed. He turns to Arthur and crosses his arms.

“Well,” Gwaine says, standing up, “I’m sure this will be fun, but I have places to be. Play nice kiddos.” He winks at them as he closes the door behind himself and Merlin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“He seems great.” Arthur comments.

“He is.” Merlin says defensively, and then adds, quieter. “He’s just also an ass.”

Arthur chuckles and then they end up staring at each other, both waiting for the other to start. Eventually Arthur caves.

“Look-” he begins but Merlin cuts him off.

“If you’re about to call me names or whatever then I want to point out that you started this. What kind of dick takes someone’s washing out halfway through?!”

Arthur looks at Merlin for a long moment, and when he speaks he’s planning to dazzle him into admitting he’s the one at fault, but what he actually says is-

“Would you like to go for coffee?”

He’s not sure which of them is more surprised by the question.

“I- wait, what?” Merlin asks. He looks so adorably confused that Arthur kind of wants to laugh.

“I just think we got off on the wrong foot. Give me a chance to explain and make it up to you?”

“O- kay” Merlin agrees, seemingly against his better judgement.

“Are you free now?”

“Yeah? Yeah.” Merlin switches his hoody for a thicker jacket and follows Arthur out of the room, locking the door behind them. Arthur suggests a place he likes a ten-minute walk from campus and Merlin agrees to it.

They walk to the café in a silence that’s not quite comfortable, but that neither of them wants to break, and then Merlin chooses them a table and Arthur goes up to order their drinks having got Merlin’s preference.

Merlin takes the opportunity to text Gwaine that he can go back to their room if he wants and then scrolls through his messages until Arthur brings their drinks to the table.

“I’m usually very charming.” Arthur says as he sets Merlin’s drink down in front of him and takes a seat opposite him. Their knees bump under the table and Arthur should probably move his leg but he doesn’t.

“Are you?” Merlin asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Arthur asserts with a slow nod, and Merlin smiles into his cup.

“I was just having a bad day. I was going to put your clothes back in as soon as mine were done.”

“Bad day?”

Arthur sighs loudly, and then he tells Merlin everything that happened that day, including the fact that he’d probably overslept because he’s been up half the night replaying an argument he’d had with his sister. Lately they’ve been arguing more and more as she clashes with their father and accuses Arthur of being little more than his minion.

Merlin listens in silence, nodding every now and then, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s, and Arthur realises it’s been a long time since someone actually _listened_ to him.

“I know it’s all first world problems, but…” he trails off, raking a hand through his hair and shrugging.

Merlin’s fingers twitch as if he wants to reach for Arthur’s hand.

“Families are complicated.” Merlin concedes.

Arthur makes a face of agreement and fiddles with his cup.

“Sorry about your clothes. I really was going to put them back in once mine were done but I got stuck on the phone with my father.”

Merlin looks at him, like he’s weighing things up in his mind, and Arthur tries to look as contrite as possible.

“Well” Merlin says at last, sitting back in his chair. “I’m not sure just a coffee is going to make up for the emotional trauma of having to wash everything twice.”

“Now hang on a minute-” Arthur starts, annoyed, before he realises that Merlin is trying not to laugh. Arthur cuts himself off and rubs the back of his neck, hoping his blush isn’t visible.

He gives Merlin an embarrassed smile and presses their knees together a little more deliberately beneath the table.

“Merlin, would you like to get dinner tonight?”

“I suppose that would help.” Merlin smiles cheekily, and this time he does reach for Arthur’s hand.

As their fingers lock together and Arthur gets to stare into Merlin’s blue eyes, Arthur is suddenly _really_ glad he had that bad day.

* * *

* * *

_Bonus snapshot of how this fic started its life, as a message I sent to the lovely arthurpendragonns on tumblr (follow her for beautiful merlin gifs) way back in June._   
_I got the fic written eventually. I think the message was better._

> just imagine Arthur storming outside to find his clothes and then going up to see Merlin in his room to yell at him but he's barely started when Merlin just says "Twat." and closes the door in his face so Arthur storms off but then he comes back the next day to yell some more and Merlin is just rushing out so he pretty much ignores him which #excuse me #people do not just ignore Arthur. So he goes back the next day too and Gwaine (who's Merlin's roommate) invites him in to wait for Merlin and when Merlin gets in and sees him sitting on his bed he’s all flustered and Gwaine tells them to play nice as he leaves. and then they stare at each other because it seems weird to just suddenly start yelling now and eventually Arthur says "Look-" but Merlin cuts him off with “If you’re about to call me a prick then I want to point out that you started it. What kind of dick takes someone’s washing out half way through?!” and Arthur is intending to be all diplomatic and smooth and make Merlin realise he’s in the wrong (even though Arthur knows he’s really not) but instead he just blurts out “Would you like to go for coffee?” and Merlin is all “Wait, what?!” and Arthur won’t meet his eyes but he says “You know, as an apology.” And Merlin is all “Oookay?” so they go out for coffee and then probably elope idk.

* * *

_Thank you for reading_ <3 <3 <3 _  
_

_Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. Thanks!_


End file.
